Encuentro fortuito
by Miu-senshi
Summary: AU. Danni, un joven estudiante, espera en un banco a que llegue la chica con la que tendrá una cita, mientras que Steve, un joven marine, espera la hora del embarque en el mismo lugar que él, ¿qué harán?


**Encuentro fortuito.**

Disclaimer: Hawaii 5.0 no me pertenece.

Resumen: AU. Danni, un joven estudiante, espera en un banco a que llegue la chica con la que tendrá una cita, mientras que Steve, un joven marine, espera la hora del embarque en el mismo lugar que él, ¿qué harán?

* * *

Danni se desperezó sutilmente, acomodándose mejor en el banco de hierro de la plazoleta. Esa chica tardaba demasiado, él solo quería morrease con ella en el cine, no esperar y esperar hasta que terminase de arreglarse, maldición, no iba a verle nada estando a oscuras.

Jugueteó distraído con las llaves de su casa, tratando de hallar más a mena la espera. Se iba a pasar la hora, sin duda perdería la oportunidad y empezaba a perder las ganas de tener nada con esa chica. Hubiese sido más fácil concertar una cita con una alienígena chupa celebros.

Abstraído como estaba apenas oyó una voz a su derecha, miró y comprobó que era un apuesto, ¡alto!, había pensado alto, muchacho de su edad, más o menos. Llevaba un pequeño macuto y le sonreía amablemente, lo que le hizo pensar que era guiri seguro, se jugaba su taza del Capitán América.

—Excuse me, Can I sit in there? —Preguntó cordialmente, con un marcado acento americano en cada palabra.

Danni sintió enrojecer sus orejas, jamás le había echado demasiado cuenta a la profesora de inglés y, ahora, un extranjero le daba por hablarle. Ese era su día de suerte sin duda alguna.

—Yes…—Susurró haciéndose a un lado para que cupiesen los dos en el banco de hierro, notando su macado acento italiano en aquella mísera palabra.

El muchacho se sentó con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, algo que le resultó incomodo a la heterosexualidad de Danni, pero era un guiri indefenso (aunque se veía petado), así que decidió pasarlo por alto y seguir como si nada.

—Are you talk English? —Preguntó interesado, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un Segundo.

—Normal. —Dijo moviendo la mano en señal de regular, para que le entendiese del todo.

El americano pensó unos segundos, rebuscó en su macuto y sacó una libreta junto a un bolígrafo, lo que indicó a Danni que pretendía utilizarlo si no lograban entenderse mediante el habla.

—My name is Steve. —Se presentó, sacando de su bolsillo un documento que le identificaba como miembro de la marina Americana. —I´m Marine.

—Guau…—Susurró Danni mirando el papelito. —I´m Danni. —Dijo señalándose y sintiéndose sumamente tonto.

Steve le sonrió ampliamente.

—Danni. —Repitió feliz y el aludido no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido, algo muy hetero por cierto.

—Steve. —Dijo a su vez, pensando que tal vez hubiesen caído en la película de Tarzán o algo así.

—I´m from Holulu, in Hawaii. —Le dijo, mirándole y esperando una respuesta para seguir intercambiándose información privada.

—Hawaii? Oh, is cool. —Susurró. —I´m form there, Italy, I´m live for there. —Señaló la dirección notando que Steve no dejaba de mirarle.

Santo Dios, ¿tendría algo en la cara?

—I´m look you and I think, ouo, is beautiful. —Comentó Steve, tratando de simplificar su lenguaje y hablar todo lo despacio que podía, pues era la primera vez que ligaba así.

Danni sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, todo empezaba a ser muy raro.

—Thank you. —Dijo. —You too.

Steve le sonrió ampliamente, dándole las gracias. Danni pensó entonces que le estaba dando ilusiones, o algo así, pero tampoco estaba seguro de cómo la gente hacía amigos fuera de Italia, así que…

—Is crazy? You think that this is stranger. —Le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, levemente preocupado.

Y aunque Danni no era gay, porque era obvio, se sintió enternecido por la sinceridad del hawaiano. Por eso pensó en no decirle directamente que no estaba interesado, no fuese a ser que se llevase una mala impresión de Italia.

—Oh no, I´m think that is cute. —Le dijo algo nervioso, tratando de calmar a Steve. —Mine Grandfather meet mine Grandmother this. —Le contó no muy seguro de haber ordenado correctamente el orden de la frase, pero esperando que hubiese visto la idea principal entre tanto caos.

Steve le sonrió dulcemente y Danni se descubrió sonriéndole.

La conversación derivó a otros menesteres al estilo, ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿cómo puedo volver a verte? Porque de verdad que quiero volver a verte. Danni sintió que Steve se había caído de una peli romántica americana, pero no quiso decírselo, porque le gustaba.

—I want kiss you. —Dijo de pronto Steve. —I really want kiss you.

Danni se sintió enrojecer, viendo las mejillas un tanto coloradas de Steve. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Se preguntó, el era heterosexual, Steve era majo, pero no iba, quería decir, no era homofóbico…

—I never be kiss for a boy. —Dijo tras un Segundo, tratando de evadir la petición de Steve.

Este sonrió todavía más.

—Don´t matter. —Respondió tranquilamente.

Danni pensó un no, un golpe, un insulto… lo que fuese, pero en ese instante era incapaz de pensar con claridad. El era hetero, se dijo, había salido con unas cuantas chicas, tenía experiencia en el ámbito de lo femenino.

—So, I can? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirarle, tanteando el terreno y Danni se vió incapaz de negarle aquella propuesta.

—Yes…—Murmuró terminando de juguetear con las llaves de su casa, y lo había dicho desde su heterosexualidad.

Steve le puso una mano en la nuca, atrayéndole a él, Danni posó una mano en el cuello del marine, sintiendo los labios de este. No fue el beso más apasionado ni el más largo, pero a Dani le pareció lo más dulce que había probado en la vida, había sido tierno.

—Oh, is cute…—Dijo Danni sonriendo, incapaz de pensar en otra palabra, no pudiendo pensar en nada concreto en ese instante.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sweet. —Añadió. —Perfect since you.

Danni sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y quiso besar de nuevo a Steve, sin pensar en consecuencias o algo más allá del beso que se habían dado, del que quería darle…

—Can I kiss you? —Murmurró Danni, mirándo fijamente a Steve, este asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

De nuevo se besaron, profundizando un poco más el beso, sintiendo que había sido una maravillosa idea pedir y aceptar el beso. Steve agradeció haber accedido a la idea de ir andado hasta el transporte que le tocaba, Danni agradeció haber quedado con aquella chica que jamás llegaba.

El reloj de la plaza sonó y Steve lo miró con el ceño fruncido, replicándole el paso del tiempo. Danni frunció los labios y le lanzó una bonita maldición italiana que el marine no entendió, cosa que él agradeció.

—I have to go away. —Dijo Steve mirándolo tristemente, Danni le tomó la mano. —But I promise you: I will return, I want see you again.

Danni le sonrió tontamente, porque tal vez no fuese tan heterosexual como había creído hasta que conoció al marine hawaiano.

—I promise you best mine English. —Le prometió, no muy seguro de haberlo dicho correctamente.

Steve le sonrió y volvió a besar, Danni le correspondió, saboreando el beso que le sabía a promesas, a un futuro encuentro. Porque algo en su interior le pedía volver a ver al valiente moreno que le había cortejado tan descaradamente.

Cuando Steve se marchó con su macuto Danni no sintió pena, simplemente pensó en cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver a verle, porque estaba seguro de que Steve no pararía hasta encontrarle, aunque tuviese que remover cielo y tierra para ello.

Y él, por supuesto, no se quedaría atrás, no era ninguna señorita necesitada que pedía rescate, era un hombre que acababa de descubrir su homosex… su no entera heterosexualidad.

Sonrió y se puso en pie cuando dejó de ver a Steve, no quería tener la cita ya con aquella chica ¿cómo se llamaba? Si lo había olvidado no era importante, se dijo, por lo que supo que jamás olvidaría a Steve, hasta que este volviese o él fuese a buscarlo.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría el banco permaneció aguardando, dejando pasar el tiempo que fue necesario hasta que finalmente un día, como otro cualquiera, un hombre llamado Steve y un hombre llamado Danni volvieron a encontrarse en ese mismo lugar. La promesa se cumplió, tal y como habían predicho tiempo atrás.

—**Fin**** —**


End file.
